Papa's Next Chefs 2014
The Papa's Next Chefs 2014 tournament was the fourth Next Chefs tournament for the new gameria Papa's Donuteria. Voting could be done on the Flipline website in the Blogs section in the Next Chefs category. The winners of this tournament were Tony and Scooter. Introduction Hey Everyone! It's that time of the year again! Work has begun at the next Gameria here at Flipline Studios, so that means it's time for Papa's Next Chef 2014! As some of you may know, the Papa's Next Chef Tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa's Next Restaurant we will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one of the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa's Next Chef! This year we have the Mango Division, the Sugarplum Division, the Keylime Division, and the Dreamsicle Division. Let's get this party started! Matches 'Mango Division' Round 1: Timm beat Gremmie and Scooter beat Sue Round 2: Carlo '''beat Hugo and '''Sasha beat Skyler Mango Finals: Carlo beat Timm and Scooter beat Sasha 'Keylime Division' Round 1 : Wally beat Cletus and Akari beat Kayla Round 2 : Johnny beat Kenji and Shannon beat Cecilia Keylime Finals : Johnny beat Wally and Akari beat Shannon 'Sugarplum Division' Round 1 : Tony beat Franco and Trishna '''beat Mindy Round 2 : '''Deano beat Connor and Tohru beat Ivy Sugarplum Finals : Tony beat Deano and Trishna beat Tohru 'Dreamsicle Division' Round 1 : Robby beat Allan and Nevada beat Lisa Round 2 : Matt beat Greg and Clover beat Sienna Dreamsicle Finals : Matt beat Robby and Clover beat Nevada 'The Semifinals' Mango vs Sugarplum : Tony Solary beat Carlo Romano and Scooter beat Trishna Keylime vs Dreamsicle: Matt Neff beat Johnny and Clover beat Akari 'The Finals' Tony Solary beat Matt Neff and Scooter beat Clover Winners: Tony and Scooter Ineligible / Characters who Did Not Participate When Flipline Studios began their search for Papa's Next Chefs in 2012 (for Papa's Hot Doggeria), they decided not to include people that are already servers in their previous games, those who have "roles" within the game (closers - although many wind up in the competition, food critic) and those who wouldn't really fit the clothing (whether they were too short or too big) for the programming. So presently, the following characters are not participating in Papa's Next Chefs 2014, for the "rights" to work at Papa's Donuteria. Note that not all "eligible" characters will wind up in the competition. Also note that just because a character has an established "job" or "workplace" (from their Flipdeck profile) does not mean he or she will not be included in this or future competitions. To wit: James was Papa's handyman and now is the Cupcakeria chef (voted in by the fans during PNC 2013); Utah was a guide in Calypso Island and is now a chef/waitress at the Pastaria (as selected by Flipline Studios). In this competition, Carlo Romano (part of The Romano Family Quartet) and Mindy (who runs the Cloudberry Beauty Salon) were selected as part of the field of 32. *Papa Louie: Is the Owner of the Restaurants *Roy: Papa's Pizzeria Worker *Marty and Rita: Papa's Burgeria Workers *Mitch and Maggie: Papa's Taco Mia Workers *Alberto and Penny: Papa's Freezeria Workers *Cooper and Prudence: Papa's Pancakeria Workers *Chuck and Mandi: Papa's Wingeria Workers *Taylor and Peggy: Papa's Hot Doggeria Workers *James and Willow: Papa's Cupcakeria Workers *Doan and Utah: Papa's Pastaria Workers *Gino Romano *Edoardo Romano *Bertha *Mayor Mallow *Santa *Xolo *Sarge Fan *Radlynn *Quinn *Jojo *Crystal *Kahuna *Captain Cori *Big Pauly *Kingsley *Olga *Vicky *Georgito *Ninjoy *Yippy *Boomer *Foodini *Rico *Hank *Olivia *Scarlett *Zoe *Wendy *Mary *Edna *Xandra *Pinch Hitwell *Professor Fitz *Hope *Bruna Romano *Clair *Nick Rounds and Finals 'Mango Division' Mango Division Round 1: mango_round1a.jpg|Gremmie VS Timm mango_round1b.jpg|Sue VS Scooter Mango Division Round 2: mango_round2a.jpg|Carlo VS Hugo mango_round2b.jpg|Skyler VS Sasha Mango Division Finals mango_round3a.jpg|Carlo Romano VS Timm mango_round3b.jpg|Scooter VS Sasha awards_mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won this final! 'Keylime Division' Keylime Division Round 1: keylime_round1a.jpg|Wally VS Cletus keylime_round1b.jpg|Kayla VS Akari Keylime Division Round 2: Keylime_round2a.jpg|Kenji VS Johnny Keylime_round2b1.jpg|Shannon VS Cecilia Keylime Division Finals Keylime_round3a.jpg|Wally VS Johnny Keylime_round3b.jpg|Shannon VS Akari Johny_and_Akari_as_the_Keylime_Division_winners.jpg|Johnny & Akari won this Final!!!! Sugarplum Division Sugarplum Division Round 1: Sugarplum round1a.jpg|Franco Vs Tony sugarplum_round1b.jpg|Trishna Vs Mindy Sugarplum Division Round 2: sugarplum_round2a.jpg|Connor Vs Deano sugarplum_round2b.jpg|Ivy Vs Tohru Sugarplum Division Finals sugarplum_round3a.jpg|Deano Vs Tony sugarplum_round3b.jpg|Trishna Vs Tohru Awards sugarplum.jpg|Tony and Trishna won!!! Dreamsicle Division Dreamsicle Division Round 1: dreamsicle_round1a.jpg|Robby Vs Allan dreamsicle_round1b.jpg|Lisa Vs Nevada Dreamsicle Division Round 2: Dreamsicle_round2a.jpg|Greg VS Matt Dreamsicle_round2b.jpg|Clover VS Sienna Dreamsicle Division Round 3: Dreamsicle_round3a.jpg|Robby VS Matt Dreamsicle_round3b.jpg|Clover VS Nevada Dreamsicle Results.jpg|Matt & Clover win Dreamsicle Division!!!!! Semifinals Semifinal 1: Mango vs. Sugarplum Carlo vs Tony.jpg|Carlo VS Tony Trishna vs Scooter.jpg|Trishna VS Scooter Semifinal 2: Keylime vs. Dreamsicle Semifinals_round2a.jpg|Johnny VS Matt Semifinals_round2b.jpg|Clover VS Akari The Finals This is happening!!! Can you believe the final match is upon us? For the girls division, we have two favorites competing to be Papa’s Next chef, Scooter and Clover. For the guys division, we have a match 10 years in the making. It’s the long debated, epic showdown between the two Flipline founders, Matt and Tony. Never have they battled before in a Next Chefs Tournament, and never will they again. Only one will win, while the other will walk away in complete and utter shame. This is history in the making! finals_round1b1.jpg|Tony vs Matt finals_round1a1.jpg|Clover vs Scooter Finalmatch.gif|The Finals are on: Developer Duel & Dr. Cherry Division Rematch!!!! The Winners Hey Everyone! The battle for Papa’s Next Chefs has raged on for over two and a half months. Throughout that time, we have all witnessed many surprise victories along with some stunning losses. Finally though, the battle has ended, and the results are in. Papa’s Next Chefs will be... Tony and Scooter! Winners_of_Papa's_Next_Chefs_2014.gif|Tony and Scooter are the winners!!! The Papa’s Next Chefs Tournament is always a fun time around here at Flipline Studios. It’s that special time of the year when you, the fans, get to hand pick who will be center stage in our next game! We want to thank all of you for voting and for your awesome Flipline fervor! We make our games especially for you, and it’s really fun when we can get all our fans in on the process! So now that Papa’s Next Chefs 2014 is over, we can’t wait to see Tony and Scooter serving up some delicious donuts in Papa’s Donuteria! 'Trivia' * Carlo Romano and Akari return as contestants in Papa's Next Chefs. ** Unfortunately, Bruna Romano did not return in this year's Papa's Next Chefs. ** But they both lost in the Semifinals. ** Akari won matches for the 1st time (she lost to Peggy in 1st Round of 2011's PNC) * The four divisions of the contest is named after 4 different topping syrups in Papa's Freezeria To Go!. * This is the 1st time Skyler, Kenji, Shannon, Trishna, Deano, Nevada, & Sienna will be joining this contest. ** Unfortunately, Skyler, Kenji, & Sienna lost in the division rounds in their debuts ** Trishna won her division in her debut just like Willow in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. ** But Trishna lost in the semifinals. * This is the 2nd time that Sasha won a match in this tournament. ** But, she lost to Scooter in the Mango Division Finals. * This is the 2nd time Ivy will be eliminated in the division rounds. ** Also, this is the 2nd time Ivy will be fighting against Tohru in this kind of competition. ** This is also the 2nd time Ivy lost to Tohru. * This is the 2nd time Timm & Tohru didn't advance to the semifinals. * This is the 3rd time that Scooter is in the first division of this kind of competition. ** This is also the 2nd time that Gremmie is in the 1st Division in this kind of competition. * This is the 2nd time that Scooter advanced to the semi-finals. ** This is also the 2nd time Tony, Carlo Romano, Matt, & Clover advanced to the semi-finals. ** This is also the 1st time that Tony and Scooter make it to the Finals. * Some customers that appeared in the past Papa's Next Chefs competition didn't come back such as Wendy and Hank. * This is the 2nd time Robby lost to a creator from Flipline Studios. * This is the 2nd time Matt is in the last division of this kind of competition. ** This is also the 2nd time Matt & Johnny will face off in this kind of competition. ** Johnny loses to Matt twice. * This is the 1st tournament where no customer who debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! advanced to the semifinals. * This is the 1st Papa's Next Chefs Tournament where both of the creators advance to the semifinals and the finals. * This is the 2nd time that Carlo Romano loses in the semifinals, the first was against Cooper. * This is the 2nd time Matt & Clover reached the finals. ** This is also the 2nd time that Scooter and Clover will face off in Papa's Next Chefs. ** Clover loses to Scooter twice. * Matt is the only person in this year's finals who was not apart of the Dr. Cherry Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. * Tony and Scooter have surpassed the amount of votes that James and Willow received. * This the second time Matt & Clover lost the Finals. ** Matt lost 2 consecutive Next Chefs Tournament Finals. * This is the first Next Chefs Tournament where the customers who made it into the Finals and winners are animated. *In this tournament, Tony received the most votes any contestant has ever gotten. *Coincidentally, all the female contestants in the Mango Division's name's started with 'S'. * This is the first Papa's Next Chefs Tournament where both of the male finalists are based on real people. Competitors Boys Mango Division *Carlo Romano (Semifinalist, lost to Tony) *Timm (Lost to Carlo Romano in Division Finals) *Gremmie (Lost to Timm in Round 1) *Hugo (Lost to Carlo Romano in Round 2) Sugarplum Division *Tony (Winner) *Deano (Lost to Tony in Division Finals) *Connor (Lost to Deano in Round 2) *Franco (Lost to Tony in Round 1) Key Lime Division *Johnny (Semifinalist, lost to Matt) *Wally (Lost to Johnny in Division Finals) *Cletus (Lost to Wally in Round 1) *Kenji (Lost to Johnny in Round 2) Dreamsicle Division *Matt (Runner-up) *Robby (Lost to Matt in Division Finals) *Allan (Lost to Robby in Round 1) *Greg (Lost to Matt in Round 2) Girls Mango Division *Scooter (Winner) *Sasha (Lost to Scooter in Division Finals) *Sue (Lost to Scooter in Round 1) *Skyler (Lost to Sasha in Round 2) Sugarplum Division *Trishna (Semifinalist, lost to Scooter) *Tohru (Lost to Trishna in Division Finals) *Ivy (Lost to Tohru in Round 2) *Mindy (Lost to Trishna in Round 1) Key Lime Division *Akari (Semifinalist, lost to Clover) *Shannon (Lost to Akari in Division Finals) *Cecilia (Lost to Shannon in Round 2) *Kayla (Lost to Akari in Round 1) Dreamsicle Division *Clover (Runner-up) *Nevada (Lost to Clover in Division Finals) *Sienna (Lost to Clover in Round 2) *Lisa (Lost to Nevada in Round 1) Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Tournaments